Afraid of Loving You
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Sara finally feels like she can tell Grissom what she wants after they share a moment.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This was a story I originally wrote for Taggart and now I've edited it a little bit and it's going to be my first Gridle story! I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave ANY comments at the end, I'd like to know what you think so I should know if I should continue my writing of this pair!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and it's based loosely on the lyrics from Will You Still Love me by the Shirelles**

**

* * *

**

**[Afraid of Loving You]**

**

* * *

**

The door to her apartment burst open as they moved in, their lips attached as they struggled in the way they were attached. Their latest case had been tough and it had ended up with Sara hitting out at them all, there had even been one point where she'd considered resigning and that had been when Grissom had decided that she needed his attention tonight. It had been a tough decision for him to make, one he hadn't even thought he would make due to having always pushing them away from but he'd eventually decided to go for it. Tonight, Sara needed him.

He'd literally dragged her out of the office, his lips attaching to hers the minute they were outside and it had been a dangerous drive over to her place. Sara found herself wanting the attention but something held her back. She'd always loved Grissom. She knew that tonight he'd be hers completely and as he attached his lips to her neck, sucking at the milky white skin causing purplish marks to form in a place that she'd probably only be able to cover up with really good foundation or a turtle neck, she knew that he'd give her the sweet love that she needed tonight. She ran her fingers through his short locks and pulled his head back wanting to attach her lips to his but she faltered at the look of his love in his eyes which was probably only there for tonight.

Sara sensed that Grissom needed this as much as she needed it. She could see it in his eyes, in the desperation of his movements and from the way that he wouldn't let her go. Grissom found it hard to interact with people and here he was with her, doing things she'd only ever dreamed about.

His hands undid her shirt buttons and slid the red silk down her arms, his lips attaching to the strap of her black lacy bra. She moaned against him as he kissed his way down, his face nuzzling in the cleavage of both before he lifted her up into his arms. He knew where the room is that he wanted and he knew he'd make it there in the dark. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose as she wondered if he'd wanted this as long as she had. Settling her down in the centre of her large bed, he quickly got rid of his shirt and trousers before covering her with his weight.

Her milky white hands ran down his tanned skin, her smile happy as she felt the warmth that he radiated. His skin was as smooth and well kept as she'd imagined it would be in all of her dreams. He saw her smile and returned it before pressing a haste kiss to her lips before starting to make love to her whole body by pressing kisses to all available skin. With each kiss, her skin would come alive and she'd remember feelings and pleasure that she'd long since forgotten.

When his hands started to fidget with the button to her trousers she found herself wondering if this was a lasting treasure or just a moment's pleasure? He succeeded in undoing the button and tapped at her hip as a subtle hint that he wanted her to lift and she did so that he could shimmy the trousers down her thin legs. She heard a pleasured sigh and she blushed remembering that that morning she'd put on her skimpiest underwear because she was behind on her washing. He sounded so please and when he pressed a kiss to her thigh, they both sighed and she wondered if she could believe in the magic of the sigh.

It wasn't long before they were both stripped down naked, panting and feeling heavy with desire for each other. When he slipped into her, she arched underneath his touch and he murmured incoherent sentences but she knew that the words going unspoken were saying that she was the only one for him. He kept whispering that she was beautiful, that she was so good and that this was what he wanted but she knew that when the sun came up, her heart would be broken.

She had loved him for so long and she just wished that she could know that this love was one she could be sure of. She ran her hands through his hair when she felt herself nearing, her lips attaching to his in a soul searching kiss as if she expected to find her answer. She heard him moan and grunt her name, she tightened around him and together they reached that cliff edge and toppled off.

He sagged down on top of her, his arms wrapping around her and even with him still inside of her she felt slightly complete. She ran her hand through his hair, a smile gracing her face as she realised it was her favourite thing to do. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling out of her and moving towards the bathroom.

She sat in her bed and sighed. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the unasked question that she'd wanted to ask since they'd started their kissing an hour previously. 'Will you still love me tomorrow?' Her face burrowed into the pillow, the tears falling fast and she wasn't even aware that he was back until he pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"Sara?" He whispered and she turned round to look at him, the heels of her hands quickly moving up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm just being silly," she laughed looking up at him with a fake smile which he could see through even though he wasn't a good reader of people. He'd learnt through the years of watching her, falling for her.

"Don't lie to me," he said a little harsher than he probably should have but she didn't seem to notice as she looked up at him, her hand massaging her shoulder distractedly as she tried to weigh out her options of what she could lose if she admitted what she felt.

"I'm afraid of loving you, Gil," she said using his first name for the first time in a long time. He looked over at her but decided not to interrupt her. "I love my job, I love the friends that I've made through it but more importantly I love you the most. I think I always have since that..." her words were cut off by him reaching in and pressing a demanding kiss to her lips, his hands running through the brown curly locks. When they broke away for air, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've loved you since then too, Sara. I've just never let anyone in before and yes, I'm afraid too." He admitted smiling at her as he laughed. "We're going to make mistakes, have arguments and even probably bitch about the other to Catherine," he said thinking of the woes their mutual friend was going to go through but he looked back at her seriously, "but I'll never stop loving you, Sara."

"Griss," she said happily reaching out and pressing a kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Do we make this jump together?" He asked when they broke off the kiss, his fingertips drawing patterns on her sensitive skin as he looked down at her. She thought it over for a moment and then smiled, her head nodding.

"Hand in hand," she promised reaching up to kiss him again, smiling happily to know that she finally had the one she loved with her.


End file.
